otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Radinov Gan Bykovsk
Doctor Radinov Gan Bykovsk was born in the Ungstir Medical clinic, 20 March 2976. His parents, Borsh Bykovsk, was employed as the navigator on a cargo shuttle, and a former member of the Ungstiri Militia. His mother Yulya Bykovsk (nee Simfronii), was employed, and still employed as a nurse in the Ungstir Medical Clinic on Resilence. His early years were spent on U-212, before the Bykovsk family moved to Ungstir-Two and up residence in the Tereshkova District. The main reason for this was to allow young Radinov a chance of better schooling and to expose him to Offworlders. This experience was quite beneficial, allowing young Radinov to learn some basic Terran Standard, albeit, very badly. He attended a local school in the same district, and with his parents 'guidance', easily became an over achiever. His school years turned into being a slight haste for him, with some of the other children shunning him because of his 'book wormish' ways. This came to his advantage when he started higher schooling, easily allowing him to achieve higher grades than the peers that taunted him. It was during this time, he managed to find employment at the local hospital, handling bed pans, and helping with the nursing of elderly patients. This job was obtained for him by his mother. It was during this period that he saw his very first death. An elderly rockhopper pilot had been brought in suffering from respiratory problems. Radinov developed a close friendship with the ailing man over his last few days of life. When the old man finally lost the battle against death, this struck Radinov very hard. It was as the elderly gent's memorial service, that Radinov made a promise to himself, a promise that he'd try his hardest to become a doctor After his higher schooling had finished, and with the money he had placed aside, he was almost within grasp of achieving his goal of attending University to study to become a Doctor. With some pleading with his parents, he managed to take a sizeable loan from them. With his grades from schooling being exceptionally high, he managed to secure a place in the University of Resilence. He studied human medicine for eight years before taking a two year course in surgery and cybernetics. His residency took place at the Ungstiri medical center in Resilence. In 3002, Radinov took up a position on the IND Rising Beach, a modified Caravan classed freighter, as the Ship's Doctor. He has just finished a three year stint with the IND Rising Beach and has returned to his home world of Ungstir. He quickly found employment at the Resilence Medical clinic as a GP, it was doing this time his skills and training with cybernetics came into play, helping ease the suffering of his fellow Ungstiri that were injured during their work in the mines. During this year period of work at the Resilence Clinic, he stumbled across the AES Offices on Ungstir, and nervously arranged or an interview with Captain Marlan Ranix of the GMF Athena, after being provided with the nescessary recruitment information. He was welcomed into the AES company, and immediately handed in his resignation paper work and proceeded on leave. Upon his first offical day of work with the AES, the GMF Athena was involved in an action with the CFF Trakral, an action in which the surgeon proved to himself that he was indeed able to keep a cool head, both in and out of the operating theature. It is believed that since leaving the AES, he has returned to Ungstir and is once more working at a cybernetics surgeon. He is also known to indulge in his interest of Remote Control Hover cars during down time or after a stressful surgical operation. Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Classic Ungstiri Category: Classic Doctors